


Heart Stealer

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jumpers, Other, Sleepy Puppy, Sweaters, Warning: your heart may be stolen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Wataru may be more aligned to being more like a cat, and he already deals with Yuuto, but somehow there's always room for another dog in his heart.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Heart Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> New pet. New outfit. Couldn't help myself after pitching this idea to my dear friend/cyber sibling  
> Also since I'm British, I'm gonna be calling sweaters as jumpers - just so we're clear. Don't ask, it's just how language works...

Okay. Yuuto taking away all his hoodies wasn't fun. Or fair. 

Not even a jacket to spare.

Wataru glared at his empty clothing space with a heavy sigh of annoyance. Yuuto sure had gone out of his way to make him sleep in late just so he could take Wataru's clothes and have him be forced to wear that red jumper. As nice as it was and did technically fit into Wataru's preferred clothing choice...he'd take a hoodie over it still. There truly was nothing better than wearing something you were able to hide yourself in if need be.

Today, however, was not a day for hiding. Not that he planned on leaving the sharehouse today like everyone else had; they'd all agreed to give him space for the day so he could work on some assignments and lyrics in peace for once. 

Wataru sighed again and went to go looking for the half-undesired article of clothing. Where even was it? It wasn't in his room where he was more than sure he'd left it last. _Don't tell me Yuu's set it up so I have to play some sort of hide-and-seek with it. I'll strangle him if so._

After searching just about everywhere in his room, Wataru gave up and decided to head out and try the lounge instead. If there was anything someone wanted someone else to definitely see, it was often placed somewhere in there.

He scanned the room from the doorway and scratched his head in confusion. This was getting ridiculous, where was the flipping thing?! Groaning, he turned away to go and check Yuuto's room thinking it possibly couldn't be anywhere else when he heard a soft little noise from the end of the sofa.

His mind suddenly clicked as he remembered Ren had obviously left Pon-chan home (he was still getting used to the fact they had a dog other than Yuuto in the sharehouse now - a real one) and he decided to go and check on the puppy they'd collectively adopted after Ren had found him and begged them to keep him.

When he found him he was tempted to half throw a fit but couldn't bring himself to at seeing the sight of the little husky puppy curled up asleep on the very jumper he was looking for. The puppy snuffled, wiggling his little almost heart shaped nose and his tiny paws twitched in his sleep as his flank rose and fell with gentle breaths. 

A smile crept onto Wataru's face. He couldn't even be mad at such a cute sight. He placed his hands on his hips, contemplating on whether he could slip the jumper from underneath without disturbing the sleeping animal but he didn't have the heart to. He'd have to find something else. Tapping his chin in thought, Pon-chan awoke and looked up at Wataru with sleepy eyes and wagged his tiny tail slowly in greeting.

Wataru's heart melted. A second dog had managed to steal away his heart in a matter of sweet seconds.

"...It's alright, you keep it," he murmured softly and stroked Pon-chan's head, receiving a tiny lick to the tip of his finger afterward. "I've got a better idea anyway".

After raiding Yuuto's own wardrobe and deciding that stealing one of his shirts was as good a punishment as any - even if it wasn't a hoodie, he'd live with this - Wataru went back to the lounge with his laptop on hand, settling on the opposite end of the sofa and resting the device on his legs, easily settling down to begin some of his work for the day.

About an hour passed into his time when he heard movement from Pon-chan and briefly halted in what he was doing as he watched the tiny puppy tug his jumper up to his face and using it to flop down onto Wataru's chest. That tiny fluffy tail was wagging madly as the puppy looked ever so pleased with himself. Wataru brought a hand to his mouth as his chuckled and helped make a nest out of the jumper and Pon-chan curled up happily again; his hind legs tucked under Wataru's arm and his front paws sticking out from under his fluffy head.

He received a small scratch behind his ear and gave a satisfying whine of pleasure, tilting his head for more.

"Alright, alright, I have to get back to work, you," Wataru lightly tapped his nose with a smile and watched as the fluffball of clumsy wonder and joy settled back to sleep on his chest, allowing Wataru to continue his work for the day until the other members of Argonavis would return home to their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone start writing fics featuring the pets more please, I am weak for them all already. GYROAXIA's cat isn't alone now lol
> 
> Come catch me on Twitter if you feel like it! [DemonWings](https://twitter.com/DemonWings)


End file.
